


Thrall

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The man is a mystery...





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Thrall

 

The blame for this poem rests entirely with a fellow student in  
my creative writing class  
  
{thanx Charity!} who wrote a lovely villanelle that contained the following  
lines:  
  
What can I say to you a man unknown  
The love that moves is not the love you've shown  
  
This made me think of a certain mountie that we all know and love. I  
have written it so that  
  
the speaker is not revealed, so feel free to insert whichever character  
you like. This is my  
  
first fan fic piece and I would very much like to hear your thoughts  
on it, I am  
  
  


## Thrall

  
  
I look up at the pale moon  
pale, like the whites of your eyes  
blue irises like dusk  
a moonlit pool  
black pearl pupil  
staring up from the murky depths  
  
Unable to wrench my fevered gaze  
away, I watch you  
Fascinated  
  
What signal directs  
the muscles of your face  
to move as they do?  
expanding and contracting  
below the skin  
your mystery mocks me  
  
Even as it draws me  
further  
driving me  
into obsession  
sweet as air  
But could my interest withstand your riddles unraveling?  
  
The pondering is useless  
eons of observation could  
not yield to me the complicated creature that is  
  
You  
  
Why must you torment me so?  
do you delight in my confusion?  
or are you-blithely  
unaware  
Innocent of the all-encompassing fascination you wake in me?  
  
Do you know  
how my every sense has become  
so thoughtfully  
attuned to you subtleties?  
  
Sometimes I can almost hear...  
  
your thoughts  
like grains of sand  
sifting and shifting round in your head  
But you keep them all to yourself  
  
Sometimes I can almost hear...  
  
your heart  
beating  
so quietly  
  
I see you nearly every day  
yet you remain an enigma  
I should leave it alone  
but I wonder...  
  
What do you dream of at night?  



End file.
